If you wouldn't have been here
by Kissuli
Summary: Sissel finds Amaterasu dead. Contains spoilers for Ghost Trick. I can't choose the genre for this.. Oneshot.


It wasn't everyday you see a wolf. A white one, to be exact. And that wolf seemed to... be dead.

That is how Sissel found it. Of course, he wasn't too surprised to see someone dead. After all, there has always been a death when he came to the scene. But the weirdest thing is there was some kind of greenish bug shouting to that wolf, like this:

"Hey, furball, you can't leave the world now! You still have to save everybody from the evil!" its voice seemed to be cracking, like it's just been crying itself dry.

This little bug noticed Sissel's presence soon enough.

"...What are you staring at? Please, go away." the little bug said quietly, with some sadness in its voice.

_I just think that your friend there is dead, _Sissel said, but it seemed that the bug only heard his meowing. So instead, Sissel entered the Ghost World, left his small body and moved to the wolf's core. Another weird thing happened after that, though. It wasn't the same ol' red place he was used to, it was more like he just entered to the land of gods. So many stars and... Japanese art? But that didn't matter that much, since he found what he was looking for. A blue flame, a spirit.

_Hey, can you hear me? _Sissel asked.

**". . ." **a pause.** "Yes."**

_Really? Do you remember anything? ...Having any memories, I mean, _Sissel asked again, this time a little surprised that this soul actually answered his question.

**"...No, not really," **It said surprisingly calmly. Sissel was curious about how this one wasn't shocked like everyone else would be in a situation like this. ...Well, expect Lynne, of course. That red-haired girl was always the one to have the dying record.

_Well, it seems that you're that dead, white wolf over there._

**"Is that so? So I suppose I am dead?" **It asked still so calmly, now taking the form of the female white wolf, expect...

_(Huh? Where did these red markings come from?) Yes, you are dead. You are in the Ghost World, also known as the land of the dead._

**"Didn't you see them? I've had these marks the whole time!" **The wolf let out a small laugh.

_I... See. (I was sure I didn't see any markings before... But I guess it doesn't matter now.)_

**"You're right. But, what now? I am dead, remember? You can't possibly be saying that you... can save me? (...I wonder... If that is the reason this black kitten is here, isn't it?)" **The wolf seemed to be confused, as well curious.

_What if I say that's exactly why I'm here, _Sissel smirked. The wolf was caught off-guard, as she wondered why this kitten could hear her thoughts. Sissel sensed her confusion.

_...Oh, that's right, you don't know. There are no secrets in the world of the dead._

**"I see. So... How are you supposed to save me from death, if I may ask?"**

_That's easy. We'll just go to the four minutes before your death. _Sissel said like it is nothing special. And really, it isn't. To him, anyways.

**"I-I... What? H-how is that even possible?" **She stammered, quite surprised.

_Just wait and see, will you? _After he said that, he made the time go back, back to her four minutes before she died.

I ran. Ran like there was someone who chased me. There really was no one chasing me, but I still had to be quick, because I had to save the village, _my_ village. Originally, I was summoned here to save Nippon from the darkness with my Celestial techniques. But now I felt that I'm going to be late. As to what, I don't know. Then suddenly, I tripped over to something hard, but... Surprisingly soft at the same time.

"Hey, furball, you okay?" Issun said to her. I wasn't sure if I was alright or not. The world was spinning and I couldn't get up. Then Issun almost screamed. That was weird, because Issun haven't screamed, ever. Issun, he was... Not going to... Die, right? Right? I don't know that for sure. I started losing my hearing as I was pulled into darkness...

**"Issun..."**

_Issun? Who is that? _A now familiar voice asked. I startled, until I realized it was just this black, tiny kitten with a red bandana.

**"I... He is that little poncle. You know, that bouncing green bug," **I explained. I mentally laughed at the image of Issun shouting; "I'm not a bug!" **"...You know, I never asked your name, did I?"**

_Sissel._

**"Alright, Sissel. What do you plan to do now?"**

_What do you expect? I'm using my Ghost Tricks, of course.  
_And, yet again, I was confused. I mean, what are these 'Ghost Tricks' he's been mentioning?

_You'll see soon enough. _Sissel answered my unasked question. Alright then, time to see what this kitten is capable of...

Sissel went back to the four minutes again as he was sure he saw something quite odd in the beginning. _Now, let's see... Aha! So there really was something else than a rock in where she fell over. Better yet, it's movable! _Sissel grinned as he reached to the round object. Someone could say he's now possessing that thing. _Let's get this rollin'. _Sissel left the Ghost world and everything started moving again. He moved the roundish object away from the wolf. But then Sissel noted one little thing...

_T-there is a trap beneath it!? _At least Sissel knew now how the white wolf died. But this could be tricky... Or not, because Sissel got an idea. He noticed that there's been someone raking the area, so he moved the ball-thing forwards so much, so the rake moved up. Then he moved to the wheelbarrow and moved it forwards so the rake would fall... Right into the trap. It let out a loud snap as the rake snapped in half. Luckily the wolf noted the snapping trap and ran away from it. Fate averted.

_There we go, _Sissel grinned.

**"...So... What happens now?" **The wolf asked, curious as always.

_It's simple. We'll just have to go to our new present._

**"That's it?"**

_Yes. So, are you ready? _Sissel asked even though he already knew the answer. Of course the answer is 'yes' and that's what it actually was. After he got the correction, he started to rewind the time again.

It's weird. Just a second ago I was with Sissel, and then I'm suddenly in the real world. Of course I'm happy to see that my little Issun is alright, but...

_Furball, huh? Is that what you're called? _I jumped a bit. It's Sissel! He's here! **"No no no, you got it all wrong! I'm Okami Amaterasu, the goddess of the Sun."**

_I see. ...So that's the reason the Ghost World was strange..._

**"Eh..? What are you talking about?"**

_Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking aloud._

Apparently, Issun didn't want to let us talk.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go already!" Sissel sighed and suddenly I'm in the Ghost World again. Surely I didn't die again? Well, Sissel told me that he's just in my mind, so we could have a nice chat without being worried by the time. I asked for him to tell something about him. He said it's a long story

but told it anyways. He told about everything he had done after he died. About Lynne. About the Temsik meteorite. About Yomiel. Everything.

He totally isn't your average cat.

**"W...Will I see you again?" **I finally asked.

_I can't promise anything, but if you happen to die, we'll meet each other. _With that said, he left my mind, jumped to his body and started to walk away.

**"Sissel!" **He stopped. **"...Thank you. Thank you for everything."** Sissel turned his head to look at my black eyes and smiled the best smile a cat could make. Then he ran away.

I know I still have to wipe the darkness away, but at least now... I'm not so afraid of dying anymore. Because I know that... There will be someone to save me.

* * *

_Hrm.. My first fanfic about Ghost Trick and Okami. This was originally supposed to be for school (it still is!), but it seems that I overdid it a "little"... Because the max. lenght was supposed to be 250. So I have to take something away. Please keep in mind that I haven't played Okami, like, ever. I only watched a let's play about two years ago. So I don't quite remember that much about it. Also, I really like to think that Amaterasu is actually serious..  
But but but, PLEASE, I really could want some reviews and especially critiques! I want to know if I spelled or did something wrong or wierd in the text. Thank you if you do._


End file.
